


Upside Down

by banditBlue2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Episode: s03e16 RAM, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditBlue2/pseuds/banditBlue2
Summary: Finch's trust is betrayed, and his mistrust is misplaced. (Slight AU, with Finch and Reese meeting earlier.) Set during the events of "RAM" (3x16).





	Upside Down

Finch realized his tea was drugged. He looked down at the flimsy coffee cup, which was half crumpled by his grip. Then he looked up at Dillinger with horror in his eyes, and Dillinger just stared back with a calm but grim smile. Dillinger's mischievous eyes had an evil glint in them. 

"Mr. Dillinger, what have you done?"

"You knew I was a shark when you hired me. Don't act surprised when I smell blood in the water."

Finch grabbed at Dillinger's arm, but he just shrugged him off. The room was fading to blackness, then turned sideways as Finch fell to the floor. 

He could barely hear himself begging "stop, stop..." He could vaguely hear Daniel Casey pleading with Dillinger, before Daniel stepped over him to flee.

The room began to spin as Finch faded into unconsciousness. The world was turned upside down. 

◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆ḅᛒ◆

Finch didn't know how long he'd been out, but as he came to, he saw someone leaning over him. Everything was blurry and dark, but he could make out a dark coat over a crisp white shirt with no tie. A man in a suit. 

Had Mr. Dillinger had a change of heart and come back?

The man grabbed Finch by his coat and dragged him backwards. Finch wasn't awake enough to resist. The man propped him up against one of the many bookshelves in the library. 

Finch brought his hands up to his face and his aching head. He realized his glasses were gone. That explained why his sight was getting brighter but not clearer. The figure handed him his glasses. 

"Here," said the man in a deep but quiet voice. It didn't quite sound like Dillinger, but it was hard to tell from just one word. 

Finch put his glasses on, and immediately, everything came into focus. It wasn't Dillinger who was leaning over him. It was the CIA agent from before. Reese. 

Oh, god, not him. Anyone but him. And in the library, too. The library was supposed to be a safe haven from the dangerous world outside, with it's prying eyes and invasive questions. 

Finch looked up at him in horror, but the combination of the drugged tea and his back meant he couldn't even lean away. He just gaped at Reese like a fish. 

Reese laughed at this reaction. "I'm not here to hurt you, Finch. Want some water? Where's the kitchen?"

Finch's eyes flicked involuntarily towards the periodicals. Reese stood and walked into the other room. Finch heard some water running.

The drug was slowly wearing off and feeling was coming back into his muscles. He was sore where he had fallen on the floor, and his old injuries hurt more than usual. He pushed himself a little more upright against the bookshelf and brought his good leg up towards him protectively. 

Reese came back, careful to not step on Finch's bad leg. Finch appreciated that. Dillinger had kicked it a few times by accident, and Finch really wished he had been more careful about it. Of course, that probably wouldn't be a problem anymore. 

Reese handed him the water. Finch started to take a sip. His mouth and throat were parched. Then he stopped as the thought that it might be drugged hit him. He put the water back down and looked up at Reese with wide eyes. He had never been very good at masking his fear. 

Reese grinned again, looking at Finch with eyes full of humor and honesty. He looked so much like Dillinger. And yet so different.

Dillinger had the same clear eyes and clean cut features, but Dillinger also had a hint of arrogance or even cruelty. Finch had tried to ignore it, or had expected Dillinger to resist the darker side of his nature. And now Finch was paying the price for ignoring his instincts. 

"It's just water, Finch," Reese said in a pandering voice. 

"I've had quite enough drugged..." Finch started to stay, but was interrupted by a raspy coughing fit. His throat felt like sandpaper. 

Reese looked genuinely concerned for him. He had grabbed the cup from Finch during his coughing fit to keep it from spilling. Now Reese took a deep sip from the cup. Proof that it wasn't drugged. Then he handed it back to Finch. 

"Finch, you need to drink something. "

Finch took a sip from the cup, but refused to drink more. So Reese took another sip before passing it back. Finch drank again. More deeply this time. He drained the rest of the water. 

Reese went back and refilled the glass. This time, he took a sip before handing it over, then Finch drank the rest without alternating. 

"I'm sorry for the paranoia. I'm not feeling very trusting of drinks I don't pour myself today."

"Understandably," said Reese coolly. 

"What are you doing here, Mr. Reese?"

Reese looked thrown for the first time by this. "You know my name?"

"And you know mine, what are you doing here?"

"I was listening in. I heard you get drugged and collapse, and I got worried. Some of the drugs people put in drinks have bad reactions with painkillers. Are you feeling okay?"

"Nothing to be concerned about." Although Finch _was_ concerned about how Reese was listening in. Had there been a bug on Daniel Casey, or was the library itself bugged? He would have to sweep the library for bugs later.

Finch grabbed onto the bookshelf and tried to pull himself to his feet. Reese helped him up by the elbow. Finch was reluctant to accept assistance from his enemy, but he needed the help. 

Reese pulled the wheelchair over, and Finch collapsed into it. He wheeled himself over to the computer table. 

"Where's Daniel Casey?" Reese asked. 

"You're so smart, find him yourself. How did you lose him before?" Finch retorted. 

"I lost him when I came here to help you. Now I need _you_ to help _me_."

"I didn't need your help, Mr. Reese, and I didn't ask for it. I am under no obligation to help you kill an innocent man."

Finch heard the click of a gun behind his head. He froze. 

Reese trained his semi-automatic on the back of Finch's head. He had to complete this mission. 

Finch didn't dare even turn his head. 

His mouth was dry as bone again. "Mr. Reese, please," he managed to rasp. There was silence in the library. 

Finch jumped as he heard the outer door slam. He jerked around in his chair, and the library was empty. 

Finch had been betrayed by one of the only people he had in his life right now. And he had been helped and then spared by a man who was his enemy. The world was turned upside down. 


End file.
